Usuratonkachi, I Love You
by WasaChii
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1  Under the Sakura Tree

Sasuke was walking silently down a road, hands burried in his pockets as usually, staring into the sky, thinking about a certain person. As he walked past the Cherry Blossom tree, the same tree he walks past everyday, he noticed something. It was a young teenager with blonde spiky hair, Wearingan orange jumpsuit. Sasuke Knewed this boy as "Usuratonkachi".

Sasuke stopped up for a sec. and then walked over to the sleeping 'beauty'. For so many years he'd been in love with the Demon Fox-sealed boy, not being able to tell him so. Sasuke roamed Naruto's Body with his eys, gently nuzzling his cheeck with his hand, while he ran his hand through the young boy's spiky hair. _'Is he sleeping?' _Sasuke wondered to himslef.

A moan from Sasuke's touch, escaped Naruto's lips, and he nuzzeled against Sasuke's touch. Sasuke smiled by Naruto's move _'Heh, Look's like it...'_Sasuke leaned close to Naruto's ear, and whispered gently and sweet. _'I Love you, Naruto... I Love you, i always have and always will...' _Sasuke then leaned closer to Naruto's mouth, and captured Naruto's lip's in a sweet Kiss. At first Naruto moaned from the pleasure of being touched, in his sleep, but on a certain time, he's need of oxygen was high, and he woke up.

Looking right into Sasuke's eye's, he was so frightened, he pushed Sasuke Quickly away, afterward's an akward silence filled the air. Finally Naruto said something "Why the hell did you kiss me just now, Sasuke?" Naruto's face was completely red. Not from anger, but from embarrasment. Still he spoke angrily.

Sasuke's face was red too, for the same reason as Naruto's, Embarrassed that he'd been caught. "I-I-I thod y-you we're friggin' dead! I was just giving you C-C-CPR, you DOBE!" Sasuke answered just as angrily.

"Why the hell would you think i was dead?" Naruto now sounded more wondering than angry at Sasuke, sending him suspicious look's.

Sasuke smirked and shrugged "Well you looked like crap!..." Naruto looked angrily at Sasuke, but while his gaze softened, tears began filling his eyes, and he leaned forward, to held onto Sasuke's clothes.

"Why-... Why you say such things to me, Sasuke..." Sasuke starred suprised at Naruto.  
>"Wait, Wha-.. Naruto?..." Naruto Sobbed softly into Sasuke's shoulder, as Sasuke just sat there, not knowing what to do.<p>

Therefore Sasuke akwardly held his arms around Naruto, trying to comfort him. He knew he wasn't supposed to ask, what he was about to ask, but he couldn't help it. "Naruto... If you didn't like it, t-then why did you moan, and cuddle into me in your sleep?"

Naruto suddenly got quiet, as he stopped his sobbing. In a quick move, Naruto pushed Sasuke away, and blushed hard, as he looked up on Sasuke, while pouting childishly. "Sasuukkee, you moron!" Naruto's voice was filled with embarrassment, and he quickly turned his eyes away from Sasuke's gaze. At first Sasuke was suprised by Naruto's sudden action, but afterwards he smirked by the cute blush claiming Naruto's Cheeck's.

"Ee~h? What's that reaction, just now, U~su~raa~toon~kachii?" Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto and placed his hands on each side of Naruto, leaning up against the cherry blossom tree. Naruto had no where to escape, as Sasuke pushed himself forward, against Naruto.

"S-sasuke, your doing**_ it_** again, and i'm OBVIOUSLY **_NOT_** Dead, this time?" Naruto was still blushing the same deep colour as before, if not a deeper shade of red. "S-so... Why a-are you doing this, S-Sasuke?" Naruto pressed his back hard against the tree he was leaning at, while lowering his head, to avoid Sasuke's gaze, as he pressed his Eyes close.

"You really wanna know why?" Sasuke smirked, and whispered huskily at Naruto. "O-ofcourse!... This doesn't make any sense..." Naruto said embarrassed. "Oki, Naru-Cha~n..." Sasuke teased Naruto seductively, with his new nickname.  
>"The Reason why i do this, hmm~?" Sasuke lowered his voice, and moved his lips up to Naruto's ear.<br>"It's because **_I love you, Naruto_**..._** I love you soo~ much!**_..." Sasuke raised above Naruto, and watched his face expression. Naruto was simply embarrassed and shocked over Sasuke's words. Sasuke smirked by this.

Oh how he loved that blush, claiming his sweet Naru-_chan's_ cheek's.  
>"<strong>God, I Love You, Naruto...<strong>" Sasuke felt his body heat up, as he kept repeating those word's. Naruto was forced brutally into the tree, as a yelp escaped his lip's. "S-Sasuke?" Naruto yelped, as the acces to move his hands and arms, were denied.  
>"Naru... Naruuu,<em> i <strong>neeedd <strong>you!_" Sasuke pleaded. This didn't seem like Sasuke. On the other hand, Sasuke had been overwhelmed with pleasure, by getting granted acces, to touch Naruto, and hear him moan and yelp so softly.

"A-aah, S-Sasuke~h!" Naruto moaned and arched his head back, as Sasuke began nippling Naruto's neck. Naruto's moaning, only aroused Sasuke even more.

What they **DIDN'T** _know_ , was that in a nearby tree, Kakashi and Iruka, their old Teacher's were watching them.  
>"K-Kakashi.. T-this isn't right... We're nott supp-supposed to spy on th-them!" Iruka stuttered.<br>Kakashi just smiled one of his pervy smile's, answering calmly "Now, now, but that wouldn't be fun at all, would it, hm Iruka?"  
>Iruka sighed before dumping him self on the tree branch, they we're standing on.<br>Kakashi grinned, and turned back to watch the younger shinobi's, with a lustfull expression, spreading on his face.

"Sa-sasukee~! D-don't, your c-cro-.. crossing the line-eeh!" Naruto moaned, with a blush, embarrassingly claiming his cheeck's, as Sasuke tugged on Naruto's shirt, in a attempt to remove it, still nippling at Naruto's neck's sensitive spot.

"Gee, Usuratonkachi, which line, hm?" Sasuke answer a tad annoyed, by Naruto's struggling.  
>Naruto looked with an annoyed expression, up on Sasuke. "The Line between Rivalising Friend's, and hm, i don't know- Lover's!"<p>

Sasuke was suprised by Naruto's sudden word's, but only smirked at this, and leaned in for another sweet kiss.  
>"As i see it, we've always been <strong><em>'<em>_Rivalising Lover's'_ **my sweet little _**Uke**_."

A fist was determinating, and powerfully flying through the air, it's destination? Sasuke's Jaw line.  
>Sasuke was powerfully punched away, from a very mad, blushing, though still lustfully Naruto.<p>

"GOD, SASUKE, your such an ass!" Naruto answered madly, blushing, as he stormed away, from the place, under the Sakura tree, where a suprised Sasuke sat,  
>nursing his Jaw.<p>

Sasuke thod, sarcasticly  
><em>'... I think he loves me!' <em>


	2. Chapter 2  Shared Kiss

Naruto walked down the busy street's of Konoha, all awhile the only thing filling his mind,  
>was Sasuke. And if Naruto, should be quiet honest?<br>It annoyed him. It annoyed him deeply, how the only thing, his mind was occupied with thinking of, was that-that... Filthy, annoying, evil, -**_but oh-so_****_hot_**, (almost)rapist!

_'Wait, Wha-? Did i just think of Sasuke as... as_ **_hot?_**' Naruto froze, at his excact position, before shaking his head violently.  
><em>'No! I. am not. Gay!'<em>Naruto calmed him self, trying to think of something else.

A sudden, and obviously brilliant idea, for Naruto popped into his mind.  
>"I know! Ramen!" Naruto almost drooled over the delicious thod of his precious ramen.<br>Naruto wiped of his drool, and hurried as much as he could, over to 'Ichiraku's Ramen', his favourite place, to eat at.

As soon, as Naruto arrived infront at Ichiraku's, he would've swear, he could have passed out, by the sight of a 30 m. long queue, that wormed it's way, down the street's. _'Whattha' hell? Where comes all the costumers from?'_Naruto thought irritated.

Suddenly Naruto spotted a familiar person.  
>Raven-black hair, Blue t-shirt, black eyes... And a michevious grin, was planted on his face, when he got eye contact, with Naruto.<br>Sasuke.

"Oi, Usuratonkachi, Over Here!" Sasuke Grinned at him.  
>Naruto starred suprised at Sasuke, disbelieving, what his eyes told him, before walking hesistatingly over to Sasuke, wondering<br>_'What... Is Sasuke Doing here? Doesn't he like... HATE Ramen? Or Did he KNEW that i'll be here?'_

It was to much Thinking for Naruto's like, so he just akwardly, and hesistatingly placed himself, next to Sasuke's right side.

As soon, as they got into the overfilled little Ramen, restaurant, Sasuke turned to Naruto.  
>"Usuratonkachi, your so quiet?" Sasuke said jokingly.<br>"I already told you, not to call me by that..." Naruto mumbled abit embarrassed, and started eating his Ramen awkwardly, as it was placed in front of him.

Sasuke smirked. "That's right... Yesterday...".  
>Naruto almost choked in his noodles, as the memories, of him being ravished by a lustfull Sasuke, came running back into his mind.<p>

Sasuke laughed loudly, by the sight, as Naruto just shot him a death glare, and blushed.  
>"'My god, you're soo cute, dobe!" Sasuke had almost died of laughter, as Naruto just sat uncomfortably, and blushed a rosy pink color.<p>

"I-im gonna go now!..." Naruto said hurringly, just wanting to get away, from this uncomfortableness.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke yelled, and grabbed Naruto's wrist, stopping midways in his actions.  
>"Im-.. i'm sorry... Im so sorry, i did that to you... I-i guess i... I just lost control" Sasuke said, the last part smiling nervously.<p>

Naruto starred suprised at Sasuke. For 2 reasons. First off all, he had never, NEVER heard Sasuke apologize to ANYONE his entire life.  
>Secondly... <em>'Did Sasuke just... smile?'<em> Naruto thod suprised.

Sauke dropped some money on the table they've been sitting at, and through the crowd of people, while dragging Naruto along.  
>Naruto was suprised at Sasuke's sudden Action, and tried to make him let go, of him.<p>

"What-! No, Sasuke WAIT!" Naruto yelled, making everybody stare at them, as were they freaks.  
>Sasuke stopped up, for a short brief second, and asked abit annoyed.<p>

"What?"  
>Naruto looked silently at him, and then said "You're very sudden, did you know that?" half jokingly, as Sasuke gave him the<br>'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"I demand you to tell me, where we are going!" Naruto asked instead.  
>Sasuke sighed annoyed, and looked up at Naruto, before answering him shortly.<p>

"The Academy"  
>Naruto starred shocked at him, disbelieving what Sasuke just said <em>'Dear Lord in Heaven, Promise me, that he did just NOT say "The Academy"!'<em>Naruto thought scared.  
>"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no! Sasuke, you know i hate that place, and i am NOT going back there!" Naruto screamed, while punching his fist into the air, furiously in anger.<p>

"Usuratonkachi! You're acting like a child!" Sasuke said annoyed, and started pulling Naruto after him again, while Naruto was screaming and kicking furiously onto everything for his reach.

As soon as they reached the Academy, Naruto stopped kicking and screaming. He knew he'd lost. Sasuke was way stronger than Naruto.  
>Naruto groaned. "Sasuke~, Why are we here anyway?" Naruto looked annoyedly at Sasuke, while pouting, like a child.<br>Sasuke didn't bother to answer him, just that time, so instead he just dragged Naruto along.  
>"... I can walk you know?..." Naruto reminded Sasuke silently.<p>

They went inside the Academy, and the first thing that met their sight, was Iruka and Kakashi sitting at a table, bending over a paper, talking silently.  
>"Oi, Sensei!" Sasuke called, making Kakashi turn his head at them and smile. Iruka realized he wasn't reffering to him.<br>"Eh, Sasuke, Naruto, What are you guy's doing here, you have the day off!" Kakashi smiled at them.  
>"K-Kakashi-sensei~! Please help me, Sasuke won't let me go~!" Naruto called out helplessly. Kakashi stared abit at him, then smiled.<p>

"Young Love, so Wonderful~!" Kakashi chirped.  
>Naruto's eyes twitched, and he screamed in frustration, while once again, trying to get free from Sasuke's grab.<br>Sasuke only smirked by Naruto's riddiculous action.

"Sensei, you always read those porn magazines, don't you?" Sasuke asked, in his usual tone.  
>Kakashi was shocked by Sasuke's chose of words. "Yeah, i guess you could say so... Why?" Kakashi asked him out of curiosity.<p>

"**_Sasukee~! Mhph, Let me goo~!_**" Naruto groaned. Sasuke twitched. A tremble went through whole of Sasuke's body. Naruto's groans was simply too sexy for him.  
>Kakashi noticed Sasuke's sudden stiffness, and couldn't help but chuckle.<p>

"Oh, i see! Well, Sasuke... I won't ask you to hold back... And Naruto? Don't fight against something you know, you want!" Kakashi answered talking to both of them.  
>As an answer to this, Naruto went completely red out of embarrassment, and… Well Sasuke wore a satisfied smirk. "Thank you Sensei! Oh, and Iruka?" Sasuke answered, and turned to Iruka, as he said the last part. He knew Iruka almost saw Naruto as his own child. That Iruka always had protected Naruto, more alikely adopted him. So… He wanted to show him, who Naruto really belonged to…<p>

Iruka turned to look at them, a bored look filling his eyes. "Hmm?"

That was Sasuke's que. "Watch this." Sasuke smirked at him.  
>Naruto had been too occupied with complaining, to realize what was going on, until he suddenly felt Sasuke spin him around, and into Sasuke's arms.<p>

"_Whaaa-h? Sasuke, what the hell are you doin-mfff?_" Naruto was interrupted, as Sasuke grabbed the back of his head, and closed the gap between them.

And a kiss was created. A kiss was shared between them.

All Iruka could do, was to sit there and watch, eyes widened in shock.  
>"Sasuke… Get the <em>hell <em>away from Naruto!" Iruka scowled madly.

Sasuke just looked at him, with his usual half closed eyes, without breaking the kiss with Naruto. Actually instead of breaking it, he just made it more intense.

Sasuke licked the bottom of Naruto's lips, wanting access to his mouth. As always Naruto was shocked by this motion, and gasped. Sasuke's tongue went inside Naruto's hot cavern. Knowed as his mouth. Naruto blushed, closed his eyes, and moaned into the kiss, by the feeling of Sasuke dominating over him. He felt like getting weaker in his knee's, and gave into the kiss.

At this time, Iruka had stood up, and tried desperately to rip Sasuke way from Naruto, but he was hold back by Kakashi, so the only thing he really could do, was scowl at Sasuke.

The kiss lasted for a long time. And when Sasuke finally broke the kiss, looking at a heavily panting Naruto, he sealed it with nibbling at Naruto's ear, earning yet another moan from Naruto. Afterwards, he moved lower down to Naruto's neck, and bit him, afterwards sucking on the bite mark. This would be better described as a '_hickey_'.

No words was said. Sasuke only smirked as he leaved the Academy, dragging Naruto after him.


	3. Chapter 3 Happy Pills

"Kyaaa, Sasukeeeeee~ 3!"

'_Shit' _Sasuke turned around, just to get his fear approved. It was a bunch of fangirls running in his direction. Though he wanted to just run away from them, screaming insanely, he had to keep up his cool act. "Hm? What now?" Half of them just passed out, by hearing his voice. Sasuke facepalmed himself.

Then, he saw two very familiar kunoichi's. Guess who it was?  
>Yep, you're right. Haruno Sakura, and Yamanaka Ino.<p>

"**Sasuke, Want to go on a date with me?**" They both asked sametime, afterwards shooting each others death glares.  
>"No thank you, I'm already dating someone…" Just the idé of dating Ino or Sakura disgusted him. But… Maybe he shouldn't have said, he was dating someone. Theoretically, it wasn't really official, that him and Naruto were dating, and now they wanted to know who he was dating.<p>

'_3… 2… 1…_' Sasuke counted mentally.

"WHO'S THE BITCH? I WANNA KILL HER!" Now, Sakura and Ino were definitely those who screamed the loudest, but they weren't the only ones. Even the fainted girl's had come back to reality, when they heard that. Sasuke only sighed. Not because he was tired of his fangirls. Well, actually he was. But, just specifically this sigh, was because they said 'her'. He just realized he had another problem. It'd be hard to explain to everybody, that the two life rivals are dating. That'll be like, if Kakashi and Guy were dating!

'_Ewe… Ugly thoughts get away!_' Sasuke shaked his head violently.  
>That surprised the fangirls. In a 'positive' way. Half of them just fainted again…<p>

"I'm not telling you. And if you find out, I hope for you, that you don't as much as touch hi-, I-i mean, that person!" Sasuke stammered himself through the last part. '_Shit, got to be more careful, I almost said him_' Sasuke mentally facepalmed himself. Twice.

All the still conscious fangirls pouted, and groaned, before walking away. Sasuke sighed, turned around… and then smirked. He couldn't wait to get home. Because he knew a certain important someone was waiting for him.

_**10 minutes later, at the Uchiha mansion… [13:40]**_

"I'm home!" Sasuke yelled, as soon as he stepped inside, and afterwards he kicked of his shoes.  
>He barely turned around, before someone was hugging him big.<p>

"Mhh… Sasuke's shu warmeeh.." A happy overloaded Naruto snuggled into Sasuke's chest, a blurred voice leaving from his lips.

"Whoa, Naruto, what's up with the sudden happiness? You've been taking drugs, or something?" Sasuke was half shocked, half smirking when he said that to Naruto.

"No! Drugss' dangerusse! Buth… These pills's tashte guudh!" Naruto smiled cheekily up at Sasuke.  
>Sasuke frowned. "Wait Naruto, what are you talking about? What pill-" At exactly that moment, Sasuke noticed, what Naruto was holding in his left hand. A bottle with the inscription '<em><strong>Uchiha, Sasuke – Happy pills – 1 Daily, if necessary!<strong>_'. Sasuke just facepalmed himself. Again.

Now many of you would wonder what Sasuke was doing with happy pills. But after the Uchiha – clan was brutally murdered, Sasuke had been so depressed, that a Special Medic. Nin. Had given him a recept to happy pills. And… He just never used all of them.

"Naruto! How many of those pills have you taken?" Sasuke panicked.  
>"Mmhh… Dunnoh, but I feel rillyh guudh!" Naruto moaned and smiled up to Sasuke, once again.<p>

Sasuke twitched. He had to do something about Naruto, or else, he'll definitely loose his sanity, which would end in, Naruto getting ravished. Or worse…

Naruto suddenly pulled back. "Eh?" Sasuke looked at him.  
>Out from No where, Naruto groaned. "Mph, I feel wirdheh…. Sashuke, mah stomach tickilingy…"<p>

Sasuke sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. When he finally got a cup filled up with fresh cold water, he went out to Naruto and sat down on the floor, taking Naruto with him.

"Here. Drink this…" Sasuke gave Naruto the cup of water.  
>"Nhh, I'm nuht thirsthy…" Naruto groaned, and pushed the water away, afterwards dumping his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stiffened.<p>

"Uhm Naruto? What are you doing?" Sasuke asked silently.  
>"Mph, Sashuke's so sufth… I want hihm tu touch meh…" As Naruto said the last part, he moaned and looked up at Sasuke, with a blushing face, and half-lidded eyes, while panting.<p>

Sasuke had a hard time controlling himself. Really, he just wanted to jump onto Naruto and make him whimper and moan his name. But he had to control himself.

"No Naruto, That's not what you really want…" Sasuke sighed.  
>"Mph, just have to duuh itch myshelf, than!" Naruto groaned, and pulled up his shirt,<br>giving Sasuke sight, to Naruto's chest, his stomach, and his nipples.

"Aah! Naruto, what in the name of Uchiha are you doing?" Sasuke panicked.  
>"Pleashure…" Naruto moaned, as he flushed his hand over his nipple.<p>

Sasuke bit his under lip. He was addicted to Naruto. "P-please stop Naruto… I'm seriously going to ravish you again!" Sasuke warned, but nothing changed.

Naruto was still touching himself. "Douh Ith, Sashuke…" Naruto looked at Sasuke, once again, with half-lidded eyes, a glint of lust hiding in his face-features.

That was it. Sasuke lost it. "Get over here. Now." Sasuke commanded.  
>Naruto removed his hand from his chest, whimpered and crawled the small distance, between him and Sasuke, over to Sasuke. Afterwards who looked innocently up at Sasuke "Whut?" and he pouted.<p>

"… Lay down. On your back…" Sasuke studied Naruto's body with lustfull eyes, as Naruto layed down, arms spread to each side, over his head. Sasuke went over Naruto and began kissing him passionently.

_**Damn, this was going to be a long night…**_


	4. Chapter 4 Mornin', Naru!

A/N: Everybodey Thanks for reviewing! :3  
>It's really nice to hear others oppinion(sp?) and Small notes to you :DD<p>

Yaoi Fun(Anonym):  
>Thank you! :DD Yes I will, I'm trying to put more KakaIru into it :DD<br>And Thank you, I'll PM you if I go blank, and I'm open for any idéas (Count's for everybody :D)

bookwormqueen7:  
>Thank you! :D I'm trying to update every 2nd week or something, from now on, so I guess, it'll be okay,<br>but at this certain time I'm very sick, but… I'll just do it anyway! :D

NaruXSasuFan4Lyfe:  
>Thank you for following from the start! :D<br>I'm pleased to see, that you reviewed earlier in the story too, It makes me happy, since I'm sort of a new author :DD! Arigato Gozaimasu!

Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness:  
>I have no idea what to say to that xD! Though… I guess your right! xD<br>And Naruto will go all uke-ish in this chapter, 'cause of the happy-pill's xD

* * *

><p>DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my fantasy of writing this crazy fangirl SasuNaru story ^^'''<br>Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto.  
>WARNING: Uhm… No Lemon yet, though, This. Is. SPART- <em><strong>Ho' shit<strong>_, no it's YAOI! .  
>Rated T, for Traumatizing for Yuri-fans... Lol, just kidding xP<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reader's P.O.V [Sunday 10:40]<strong>_

'_... Why am I in Sasuke's bed? Wait what the-? WHY AM I COVERED IN HICKEYS?__**'  
><strong>_Naruto almost jumped out of the bed, which he assumed was Sasukes, as he realized this.  
>No memory of what had happened yesterday, and utterly confused.<p>

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed furiously, as he went completely red, of embarrassment, and tried to stand up. Naruto was terrified, as he found him self cracking, when he tried to stand, a lower pain shooting up his spine.

Just at the moment, Naruto fell to the floor, Sasuke entered the room.  
>"7 A.M in the morning, and once again you are already screaming my name…" Sasuke smirked, as he found Naruto wincing in pain, on the floor. "How are you feeling?"<br>A small growl was heard deep down from Naruto's throat, as he gave Sasuke a shooting death glare.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't fucking stand, my ass is sore, and your eyes are raping my Naked body!" While Naruto was yelling at Sasuke from his position on the floor, Sasuke couldn't do anything else, than stare at him in shock over Naruto's sudden rage.

Naruto lowered his voice slightly, and spoke with such a sweet tone, that it almost frightened Sasuke to death. "So yeah, honey~, I'm perfectly fine!" Naruto raised his voice again. "YOU THINK SO?"

"Sheeez Usuratonkachi, Your really noisy, you know that?" Sasuke groaned, though afterwards a playfull smirk took over his face. He lowered himself down onto the floor and leaned in to kiss Naruto.  
>Naruto just sat and starred at Sasuke, as his lips was taken over.<p>

Finally Naruto seemed to understand what was going on, and pushed Sasuke away, afterwards covering his mouth, and backed away from Sasuke. Abit angry, **very** embarrassed.

"What the hell?" Naruto spat. He got no reply, as Sasuke only walked closer to Naruto and tackled him on the floor, Sasuke being on top, kissing him again.  
>At first Naruto struggled to get free, but as Sasuke pinned his hands to the floor, he gave up.<p>

When Sasuke noticed this, he smirked knowing he had won. He began adding pressure on Naruto's lips with his tongue, and acces was granted.  
>He now dominated, a furiously blushing, and moaning Uzumaki. Sasuke broke the kiss, moving down to plant butterfly kisses on Narutos neck, Narutos moans thick in his ears.<p>

Ears…

This thought, gave Sasuke an idé. Sasuke moved up to Narutos eat, and licked its shell softly, afterwards nibbling at Naruto's soft earlobe.

"U-huummm-, S-sasuke, w-w-we sh-shouldn'-aaaah! Haah…" Naruto didn't get any chance to finish his sentence, as Sasukes hand had found it's way up to Narutos nipples, and were now flushing his hand lightly over them, creating sensations of pleasure to run through Narutos body.

"No-… No we shouldn't…" Sasuke moved abit away away from Narutos body, his head lowered.  
>Naruto sighed in relief, and was about to stand, when Sasuke lifted his head. Naruto noticed the lustfull smirk on Sasukes face, and gasped as Sasuke leaned in and took Narutos breath away in a sealing kiss.<br>Sasuke broke the kiss, growling "But we're going to anyway…"

"B-BAKA, S-SOME ONE, SAVE MEEE!" Naruto cried, as Sasuke began ravishing him, Naruto fully 'sober' this time.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for short chapter ;^;  
>Really, i promise to make the next chapter super ultra long, really! I just haven't had so much time, and then right after i started making a comic with my friend (Me writing the story and the plot) i got Writers Blochk D:<br>But i'm back, and going to update fabulously much from now on! ^3^

Naruto: Yeah right, and by updating, you mean publishing embarrassing lies about me and Sasuke to the entire  
>media, for everyone in the whole world to see... right?<p>

Me: ... Sasuke, make your bitch shut up... *smirks*  
>Sasuke: Will do... *smirks back, and grabs Naruto*<p>

Naruto: WHAT THE HELL, DID YO- HEY! Sasuke leet goooo!  
>Sasuke *dragging Naruto to the bedroom, moans heard 5 minutes later*<p>

Me: And their private time shall begin now! xD  
>See you next time~<p> 


	5. IMPORTANT AN!

Hello, fellow readers!  
>I'm quite sorry i haven't updated in ages! And I'm not gonna throw you some shit excuse, because I can tell by experience you're probably tired of that already.<br>I haven't been uploading, mainly because of writers block, and mainly because I have dealt with a minor concussion lately, which've caused me to fall back in school as well.

I dearly hope you understand. Now, this is important.  
>I have decided to clean up in my fanfics, which means I'll pick out a few fanfics that I see potential in, and then I'll make a new user, called "Creativinator"!<br>Now, the fanfics I see potential in, will be uploaded and continued on my new profile!  
>And you're welcome to favourite and author alert me on the new profile as well!<br>I'd be pleased! Anyway, in the bottom of this, you'll be able to see wether this fic is continued or not!

THIS FIC IS DISCONTINUED. 


End file.
